An adaptive cartridge for a subcaliber barrel system, of the aforementioned type is known from West German Publication 33 39 745 C2. By this known adaptive cartridge the firing pin moves mechanically against the adaptive cartridge pin under the impact of a compression spring. By this movement the firing pin pierces the percussion cap of a cartridge. For the mechanical ignition, kinetic energy will be required for the detonation of the ammunition. The release of the mechanical ignition takes place by means of the ignition device of the large caliber ammunition, that will be screwed in from behind the firing pin case. If this original primer is discharged, excess pressure build up in the firing pin case that accelerates the firing pin. This firing pin finally detonates the subcaliber ammunition mechanically.
With the discharge of the ignition device a strong combustion residue regularly results that dirties the percussion pin and can lead to a defect.